Misión: Niñera de un Elfo
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Legolas va a parar a Konoha y ahora es deber de Sakura ser su guía durante su estadía. Este fic participa en el Reto de octubre (#07): 'Viajando entre libros' del foro "Cuando los Hobbits descubrieron internet".


Disclaimer: _El Señor de los Anillos _es propiedad de **J. R. R. Tolkien**. _Naruto_ es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

La portada del fic no me pertenece. Es una creación original de **KiiruSama**.

_Este fic participa en el Reto de octubre (#07): "Viajando entre libros" del foro Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet._

* * *

Era una noche estrellada. Los ojos le pesaban pero se mantenía alerta, distrayéndose con las luces en el cielo.

Quizá se la pasó divagando mucho tiempo. Tal vez fue un hechizo de alguna terrible bruja o aquellos hongos que cenó hace horas. Fuera lo que fuera, al amanecer, se encontraba muy lejos de donde recordaba.

Algo lo llevaba cargando como si fuera un costal de patatas. Se movía rápido y pudo escuchar más voces cerca.

Notó una especie de bolsa en su cabeza que le impedía ver todo, pero que por alguna razón podía respirar con eso puesto.

Trató de no moverse mucho. Fue cuidadoso al buscar su arco o cuchillo entre su ropa. Nada. Aquellos malditos le habían quitado todo.

Tenía que actuar rápido, pensar en un plan antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Existían dos opciones: La primera era hacerles frente a sus enemigos, tratar de zafarse del agarre, buscar su arco y darles pelea. No sonaba tan mal. Excepto que no sabía quiénes eran sus raptores, y por lo que podía escuchar eran más de seis.

La segunda era esperar pacientemente y ver a dónde lo llevaban. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que no fueran a matarlo y todo esto hubiera sido un simple malentendido. Optó por la última opción. Fingió estar dormido hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Pasaron un par de horas. Fueran quienes fueran los que le secuestraron, no hablaban mucho entre ellos.

Llegó un momento en el que la marcha se hizo más lenta. Ya no corrían, sólo caminaban.

Sintió cómo subían unas escaleras, abrían una puerta, y finalmente lo dejaban en una silla, quitándole la bolsa del rostro.

Lo primero que hizo fue olfatear el lugar. Esperaba un reconfortante aire fresco, pero en vez de eso lo recibió un olor a alcohol.

Abrió bien los ojos y enmudeció ante lo que veía.

Era un lugar un tanto extraño. Parecía de otra época. Era tan simple y tan complicado a la vez.

Entonces dirigió su vista hacia los presentes.

Estaba una bella mujer sentada en un escritorio con las manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla, viéndolo fijamente. A su lado, una joven cargaba a un cerdito que vestía un chaleco rojo y un elegante collar de perlas.

Atrás de él, en círculo, ocho "hombres" (no podía asegurar que lo fueran) con máscaras de animales, se encontraban firmes y en alerta.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Si estaba asustado, su voz no dio señales de ello.

—La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo —contestó cortante la dama rubia del escritorio.

Pudo encontrar su arco tirado al centro de la habitación. Hizo un movimiento rápido, pero no lo suficiente. Más pronto que tarde, tenía a ocho sujetos sosteniéndolo por la espalda. Vaya, había que reconocer que eran hábiles.

* * *

Maldita vida. Su día "libre" fue estropeado por un ANBU que llamó insistente a la puerta.

"Tsunade solicita tu presencia. Urgente", le había dicho.

Sakura refunfuñó por lo bajo, se duchó y salió con pocos ánimos hacia la torre del Hokage.

Antes, hubiera salido corriendo con energías renovadas, ansiosa por el llamado y preguntándose de qué asunto se trataba. Esperaba que alguna misión peligrosa muy lejos de ahí.

Sin embargo, hoy no era uno de esos días. Los turnos en el hospital la tenían agotada, y lo único que puede esperar uno en su día de descanso es, pues, descansar.

Tocó dos veces hasta escuchar un "pase".

Suspiró y entró.

Oh, ¿pero qué pasaba aquí?

La Hokage (en un estado de ebriedad) se encontraba charlando amenamente con un apuesto hombre. Inclusive notó que algunos shinobis también estaban bebiendo.

—¿Me llamó usted, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó extrañada enarcando una ceja.

Simplemente no se imaginaba qué pintaba ella en este cuadro.

Parecía una mini fiesta improvisada. Una en la que en efecto no se sentía bienvenida.

—Toma asiento, Sakura —Era una orden. Ella hizo caso de inmediato.

Y fue en ese momento que el elfo reparó en su presencia.

¡Por las barbas de Gandalf! Una criatura con cabello rosa. Jamás en todos sus años y aventuras por la Tierra Media, había visto un color tan peculiar. Rosa como las más lindas flores que relucían en primavera.

Analizó su estatura. No era baja, como para ser un enano. Pero tampoco alta como los otros, para considerarse o humano o elfo.

—Te presento a Legolas —La potente voz hizo eco en la habitación—. Dice que es un elfo, ¿no es adorable?

Llevaban más o menos una hora charlando desde antes que la chica de cabello rosa llegara. Le había contado de dónde venía y un poco sobre La Comunidad del Anillo. No quería dar mucha información, pero el alcohol le aflojaba la lengua.

Tsunade no tenía manera de comprobar que todo lo que le contaba era cierto, sin embargo, creyó en él.

El escuadrón ANBU lo había encontrado tirado y desmayado en medio de un bosque. Lo registraron un poco y, al no encontrar algo que les indicara de qué aldea venía, decidieron llevarlo con la Hokage. Desconocían si era amigo o enemigo, por eso la bolsa en la cabeza. Por precaución.

El olor a sake llenó las fosas nasales de Sakura.

¿Qué carajos era un elfo? Ella no entendía, pero aparentemente ese sujeto sentado junto a ella lo era.

—Legolas, esta es Sakura. La Ninja Médico número uno de la aldea —halagó a su alumna y ella se ruborizó.

Entonces él pudo entender mejor su papel. No su especie, pero al menos sabía que ayudaba a los heridos y enfermos.

—Además, se asegurará de que tu estadía en la aldea sea agradable —completó.

Sakura no entendía nada. ¿Quién era él? ¿Acaso un príncipe o algo así?

Shizune, la asistente de la Hokage, suspiró. Tsunade había confiado ciegamente en el nuevo invitado. A pesar de saber poco o nada de él. Y ya con varios vasos encima, le había casi prometido que lo ayudarían a volver a su hogar.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es? —No se sentía muy segura de hacerlo. En especial teniéndolo al lado. No quería sonar grosera. Pero si habían interrumpido su día de no hacer nada, sólo por él, al menos necesitaba un poco de información. Era lo mínimo que se merecía.

—Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, príncipe del Bosque Negro —Se presentó con formalidad.

¡Lotería! Sí era un príncipe. Aunque jamás había escuchado hablar de ese lugar...

—Sakura. Él está perdido. Tu misión es de suma importancia. Mientras encontramos una solución al problema, será tu deber enseñarle la aldea y asegurarte de que nada malo pase, ¿entendido? —habló firme.

Y algo debió de haber tenido ese tal Legolas, para tomarse tantas molestias la Hokage respecto a él. Tal vez fue su rostro angelical, su actitud, o que Tsunade había tomado mucho sake y no pensaba con claridad.

—¿Algo así como... Su niñera? —La sorpresa y la molestia iban mezcladas. Puso ambas manos en su cadera, como protestando.

Esperaba al menos una misión de infiltración, de asesinato, algo más que no fuera simplemente cuidar de un apuesto desconocido que, además, decía venir de un tal Bosque Negro.

—No lo digas de esa forma, Sakura. Será mucho más divertido que eso —aseguró dándole otro trago a su vaso—. Confío en ti para el éxito de esta misión. Por cierto, deberá de quedarse en tu casa por ahora.

Todo era muy fácil para ella. Sólo tenía que sentarse, beber sake y mandar a los demás.

Sabía que era inútil pelear. Pero eso no le quitaba lo incómodo a la situación. La cereza del pastel fue tener que compartir casa con él. De haber sabido, hubiera limpiado un poco. Recordó que su ropa interior (recién lavada) se encontraba regada por todo el sofá. ¡Maldición! Sólo esperaba que no fuera un pervertido. O al menos fuera lo suficientemente distraído como para no fijarse en el sofá.

Legolas, también con unas copas de más, y que en todo este tiempo se había mantenido callado, miró a los presentes sorprendido. ¿Adónde había ido a parar? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? Y más importante aún, ¿volvería a verlos?

* * *

Gracias por leer.

El segundo capítulo lo subiré enseguida lo termine :).


End file.
